carnationclanfandomcom-20200215-history
Firerise
"Confidence is a subject long lost on me." Introduction WIP History "So you want to know my history? I wish I knew enough to tell you." -Fire ~~~ A young tom is born alongside his sister Tan a mother named grey and a father named Sandspots. He was named Fire. ~~~ Throughtout his kithood, he is treated with great respect, seemingly favoring him over his sister. They would always play with him while they yelled and ridiculed Tan. Fire wouldn't have any of this, and told his parents how he felt. ~~~ Sandspots then took Fire and dragged him out of his home and brought him to a group called The Forgotten. He left him there, and returned to the family claiming his life was taken by nasty rogues. ~~~ Fire was kept in The Forgotten's prisoner den. They made him act as a slave, doing all the leader's dirty work since apprentice age. During this time, Fire fell in love with the only cat that cared for him. Her name was Ivy. She taught him as an apprentice. When the group found out her forbidden love, she was murdered. Firerise defended her honor by killing the leader and breaking out. ~~~ He came to CarnationClan not long after that. Information Name: Fire Past Names: Fire, Firerise Gender: Tom Sexuality: Bisexual Currently Residing: Unknown Clan: Unknown Rank: Loner/rogue Appearance Fire is a medium-sized, slender, pale orange with darker orange striped tom with sky blue eyes. He has a scar on his front left leg. Personality Name Breakdown Fire- His fire-colored pelt. Rise- For rising against difficult situations. 'Good Traits-' Brave Loving Loyal Protective Honest 'Bad Traits-' Ignorant Aggressive Headstrong Selfish Rash Sign: Aries (Adopted by Firerise) Cancer (Birth sign) Overall: Firerise is a strange tom. He is loyal and dedicated, yet he has insane self-confidence problems. Skills and Stats Hunting-9/10- Fire has become a very good hunter. He lived most his life as a prisoner who had to hunt for others, so he gotten really good at hunting. Fighting-5/10- Having a pacifist ordeal, he never really fought. He has basic training, but that is it. He has improved. Swimming-6/10- He was taught it and knows how to do it, but he is not great at it. Climbing-9/10- He got really good at climbing due to hunting birds frequently. He can climb nearly anything with ease. Agility-8/10- Having a medium size build gives him plenty of agility. Strengh-3/10- He is known to be a bad fighter. When pinned down, he is practically defenseless. Mentoring-9/10- Mentoring is something Firerise loves to do. He also very good at it. Likes Loyalty: Loyalty is all he has. It is a core value of his. Family: Not having much family growing up, he enjoys any family he can grasp. He especially enjoys hanging out with his sister and grandmother. CarnationClan: He appreciates that the clan took him in, and he loves all the inhabitants as family. Rabbits: His favorite type of prey. Kits: They are so cute! He wants some of his own. Mentoring:He loves teaching the apprentices. Dislikes Cruel Cats: Cats who are cruel are just unlikeable. Rain: It annoys him. It makes him wet and grumpy. Twolegs: His father was killed by them. Evil: Evil is just an unessacary thing in this world. Bloodshed: He finds it evil and harsh to inflict harm unless absolutely nessacary. Fears Rejection: He has been rejected many times in his life, and fears everyone in his life will reject him. Exile: He fears being exiled from his clan. Being Consumed by Hatred: He fears one day he will be blinded by Hatred. Nightstar's Corruption: He fears he may lose his kits and former mate due to corruption. He knows how high the chances are now. Losing Blaze: Fire loves blaze with all his heart. He will not risk losing her, and will die if he does. Family Thoughts |Nightstar|{75%}- She is alright, I suppose. I still kind of love her |Mistfur| {90%}- She makes my sister happy. I know she will make a great leader one day. |Sunnywhisker| {96%} He pulled me from a very dark place. I miss him. |Sahara and Savanah| {30%}- They creep me out. |Tanfeather| {99%}- My beloved sister |Bluemist| {70%}- I worry about her. |Echoflight| {0%}- I hate you. I always will. |Blazesong| {100%}- My beloved flower. ---- |Sootcloud| {97%}- I developed feelings for him. I miss him so much. ---- |Twitch|- {40%}- I don't understand that tom. |Spice|- {80%}- I think he is cool. ---- |Dustyleaf| {0%}- Physco |Snowcloud| {50%}- I wonder if she's still out there. |Maple| {100%}- Whose this? Trivia ~Firerise is Heterofexible. ~Firerise really did love Nightstar. ~Firerise was planned to be Silver's reincarnation, but liked the idea of a fresh soul. ~Firerise is the only character rose has ever created not in some way related to another of her own. (Well, I guess unless you go Fire>Blue>Night>Silver) ~Firerise is technically a Cancer, but his inprisoners made his birthday during the Aries time. ~This is actually a more accurate representation of him. ~Firerise has been confirmed by Rose to survive till the end of the Nightstar era at least ~Firerise was orginally Firetuft, created by Sal. ~Firerise was originally going to be a she-cat. ~Firerise will choose Maple in StarClan. (If Maple would take him) Gallery Fire.jpg|Firerise IRL ������maplerise.png|Maplerise Category:Original Characters Category:Warriors Category:Leaders Category:LeafClan Residents Category:Outdated Pages